


Calabasas + Jack + Sugar Daddy

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family, Trauma, Whump, crazy op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: When a girl turns up on Mac's lawn, traumatized and afraid, they find the tip they finally need on a large sex trafficking organization. In order to infiltrate the heart of the system, Jack has to pose as Gerard Buff, a sugar daddy, and Mac is "Bunny" Jones, his baby.(a very violent, whump and angst filled au)





	Calabasas + Jack + Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tommino for THIS   
> breaking it up into 5 parts as of right now! Might be more, might be less, we'll see how it works out!

\- a giant house in Calabasas, California - 

\- Things are not going well -

 

She was beautiful, of course she was, everyone here was. She stood in the fire light, watching the body of her friend burn. The others were drunks and dancing. She watches Lucy take her top off, her daddy taking her into his arms, tearing her clothes off, taking her in the nearest chair. She seems so happy there, getting fucked on the chair, while the ashes fill the air. A deep, burning smell. Passerbys who smell it would only think it were a barbecue. 

What a twisted barbecue. Her eyes well but the tears don’t fall. That was her friend. She was burning in the fire. 

She sips at her beer, her own sugar daddy taking her into his arms. 

“I know you’re not used to these bon fires.”

“How could you?” she whispers. “I just want to go for a walk.”

“You-”

“Just down the street, daddy,” she says softly, pouting up at him, turning her big doe eyes at him. Someone jumps in the pool and splashes her, making her jump. “Please daddy… please.”

“Fine.”

The first few steps to freedom were outside the gates of the house, and then it was down the street where nobody from the house could see her. Then she was running. And she couldn’t stop. All she could see in her head was the burning body of her friend.  _ They were done playing with baby  _ Lucy had told her, Lucy had been there so long, she was one of the few who would inevitably make it out once she was thirty. 

She finds herself in a train station, the clerk asleep. She rips off the tags and changes into the clothes in the corner of the store before catching the next train. It dumps her off near hollywood hills, she clutches her phone, and runs up into the twist of houses, until she gives out in the driveway of an unsuspecting house, on the lawn. She was so tired, she couldn’t unsee the girls cold dead eyes.  _ Better her than me  _ one boy had attested, taking a vodka shot, the music pulsing, the bass heavy. 

The grass was cold under her cheek, but better cold than burning in a fire. Better cold here than in bed at home.

 

\- Mac’s house, there’s a person on his lawn -

 

Mac shuts the garbage can, turning to go inside the house, when he sees something on the lawn, it was just a girl laying there, and he startles. Her long blonde hair ran down her bare back, she had a pair of shorts on, a pair of flip flops, but she must have been cold, it was almost 45 degrees last night. (That’s freezing temperature for California). Frat Party nearby, he deduces, maybe a high school party, she looked young, very young. 

He slowly approaches the girl, and gently turns her over, finding she had at least a bikini top on. He presses a hand to her pulse to find she was at least still alive. He gently shakes her to see if she’ll wake. 

“NO!” She yells. “No! Don’t touch me, don’t touch me!” She cries, Mac jolting back.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe,” he says softly, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. She looks at him confused, pushing herself up, her sinewy arms thrashing in front of her. Mac gets the sudden sense that this girl was much younger than a college student. Maybe a freshman, maybe a high school student.

“Who are you? How did I get here?”

“I’m Angus Macgyver, this is my house. I don’t know how you got here, I just found you on the lawn.”

She looks confused before her face sinks. “Oh…”

“Do you want to come inside, take a shower?”

“Why?”

“It was cold last night, you’re covered in dirt…” 

She seems hesitant of him, though she’s swaying on her feet. Mac stands and holds out his hands for her to take if she’d like.

“How old are you? Where’s mom and dad..?”

“I’m 17. You can’t reach my parents.”

“Why not?”

“None of your business.”

“Did something happen at home?” 

“What are you, a cop?”

“Not exactly. Just someone who cares. If you come inside, I promise you’ll be safe.”

“You’re nice for a 20 year old.”

“I’m 26 actually.” 

“You don’t look 26, what’s your skin routine?”

“I just exfoliate in the shower.”

“And you look that good?”

“Good genetics. Get it from my mom.”

“I’m cold.”

“Come inside, my best friend is making breakfast. He’s a great cook.” 

She nods, following him inside. She’s rushed with warmth, shivering slightly. Mac undoes his flannel, taking it off and leaving only his white tshirt underneath. He drapes it on her shoulders. “What was your name?”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

“That’s fine,” he says, approaching her gently. “Do you want to tell me what happened last night?”

“Mac, man, who the fuck are you talking to?” Bozer yells from the kitchen. 

“We have a guest,” Mac calls. The girl looking at a picture of Mac and Jasper on the wall. 

“Who’s that?”

“My boyfriend, he lives in Ohio.”

“How’d that happen?”

“Its complicated…”

“Mac, who’s this?” Bozer asks, walking in over. 

“This is our new friend no name, she’s 17 and doesn’t want to go home,” Mac says.

“Nice to meet you no name.”

She shakes the man’s hand, tense and scared. “I’m Wilt Bozer,” he continues. “You hungry?”

“I just want to shower… can I please take a shower?”

“Sure,” Mac says gently. 

“Do you have any clothes I can wear? Not your clothes.”

Mac looks to Bozer. “Has Leanna left any clothes here?” 

“Let me check,” Bozer says, Mac showing the girl to the shower as Bozer grabs a dress Leanna left there a few nights ago. “Is this okay?” he asks the girl and she nods, looking the dress over. 

“That’s fine,” She whispers, it reminded her of a dress she left at the house. Her daddy had loved it. She steps back, letting the blond fix up the shower. He doesn’t get undressed and he doesn’t look at her, she wasn’t used to the lack of attention. Her arms tighten around her stomach when he does. Was he going to hurt her? 

“I’m gonna go. Some of Rile’s stuff is in there, you can use it, she won’t mind.”

“Who’s… that?”

“She’s like my sister.”

The girl nods, and she starts to undress in front of him, Mac turning and leaving. He doesn’t know why she does it, but he doesn’t question it. He goes into the living room and dials Riley’s number. “Riles? We have a bit of a problem..”

 

\- Riley’s over now - 

“How’s old is she?”

“17, I have no idea where she came from,” Mac says, the girl walking out with Leanna’s dress on, the dress a touch too big for her, hanging off her boney, girlish body. Mac looks at her with pity. “I have a feeling it’s not good, wherever she did come from. She woke up screaming.”

Riley nods, looking to the girl. Bozer sets up a plate of sausage and eggs with half a buttered bagel next to it on the plate. “Hi… I’m Riley Davis.”

The girl nods. “You guys don’t have to give me your first and last names. But I guess if it means something to you, I’ll make sure the cops know you played good civilians.”

“Are you going to the cops?” Riley asks.

“I’m sure they’ll be looking for me.”

“Because of your parents?”

“No.”

“Did you do something bad?”

“None of your concern.”

Riley laughs. “I used to be just like you as a kid. I even spent some time in prison. The big girl compound,” she says.

“I don’t want to go to prison… Do you think they’ll arrest me for what I saw?” the girl asks.

“What did you see?” Mac asks, and she startles, stepping back. 

“I don’t want to be here.” 

“Why not?” Riley asks, taking her arm. “Do you want to come sit with me outside?”

She takes a deep breath, tensing in Riley’s hands. “Can they see us outside?”

“Nobody can see us outside.”

“Okay… They can’t come.”

“Right… okay, they can’t come,” Riley asserts, looking to Mac confused and Mac shrugs. The girl seems to only tense around them more and more. She takes her outside, brings her breakfast with her. “What happened yesterday? How did you end up here?” Riley asks again, soothing and soft. 

“I ran away.”

“From home?”

“Well it’s my home now. It was just for fun… we were just having fun, I didn’t know,” she says, her eyes welling with tears. “I didn’t  _ know  _ what was going to happen.”

“It’s okay… It’s okay,” Riley says. “We’re going to protect you.”

“They took me, he took me. I couldn’t- I-I-I didn’t  _ know _ ,” she sobs, Riley hugging her, letting the girl cry on her shoulder. 

 

\- A few hours later - 

Mac is holding her phone, looking at the app, the older man, and then the texts between them. “How many are there?”

“A lot… a whole big house of them. A house the size of a palace,” she whispers. Mac and Riley nod, Bozer had gone off to get Matty and Jack. They let her take her time to speak, Riley holding her as the girl shakes. “They… they bring you, and they reward you for sex. So I thought it was just… sugar daddy get away, that’s why I messaged him, teasing him. I didn’t think they were- but then- and there was this girl… they go away, so quickly. They get bored, and then the old ones go.” 

“Where do they go?” 

She gets a very dark look in her eyes, shaking her head violently. “No…” she whispers. “No, nonononono, no,  _ No. _ ”

“Okay… it’s okay, you don’t have to tell us,” Mac whispers, not touching the girl, knowing it might set her off if he did. “It’s okay. We’re going to help you. We’re going to make sure you’re safe.”

 

\- That Night in the War Room - 

\- They have takeout for dinner - 

 

“They’re a group of proposed sugar daddies, taking in ‘babies’ to their mansion. Reports of odd smells, noises, and traffic surround the house since they obtained it in ‘92. The group is renown for alleged sex trafficking, but we never had the proof we needed to make a move on the motion. Now we have the evidence we need.”

“So how are we going to infiltrate it? Just go in, burn the whole thing down?” Riley asks.

“No… These are armed,dangerous men and you’d be putting easily 50 kids in danger.”

Matty looks to Jack after saying this.

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Ohhh no,” Jack says. “I don’t like that look.” 

“Jack… I think we need to make you go undercover as a sugar daddy looking to Join. But that means one of you has to be his baby.” 

“Oh don’t look at me,” Riley says. “No way am I doing that.”

“Riley,” Matty reasons.

“No way!”

“I’ll do it,” Mac cuts in. “I’ll be his sugar baby. I mean, how bad could it be?”

“Are you sure Macgyver?”

“Positive.” 


End file.
